Sapphire Chronicles
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Semi Book 3. What will Eragon do when Saphira is captured by the king and joins him? Eragon is left with the choice of his life. Kill the king, Saphira dies. Don't kill the king, Saphira lives and the Varden falls. EragonxSaphira in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any other characters from the inheritance cycle.

PREVIEW

_Eragon has killed Shruiken and has been captured by Galbatorix's forces. He and Saphira have been brought before the king and the king trying to force him to swear allegiance to him._

"Eragon, its over, you have no choice but to swear to me." The evil king told him sinisterly.

"No, I will never swear to you." The teen said simply. "I am not like my foolish brother. I will not give in."

"Eragon, I won't force you to but I will torture you further if you don't come peacefully." He said. "This is your last chance. Will you swear?"

"No, I will never." Eragon stated simply.

"You know Eragon, I had always liked Shruiken and now without a dragon, the people may try to revolt and I don't want that." The king explained.

"Well how do you intend to get another dragon?" Eragon asked. "You can't force the green egg to hatch so it looks like you're out of luck."

"Eragon, you can be foolish, true I cannot force the last egg to hatch but there are other ways of obtaining dragons." He smiled devilishly.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"Someone must have told you, how I obtained Shruiken that is." He said, still with an evil grin on his face. "I need a way of sneaking up on the Varden without them knowing who it is."

"Well how do you intend on doing that?" Eragon asked again. "Me and Saphira came here alone and the Varden will notice her when she's flying home.

"Well, how would they know it was you who was flying on Saphira." He asked. "I have figured out a way to ruin your reputation give you the worst torture possible."

"What are you saying?"

"I need a dragon Eragon and fortunately you have one."

"What are you…"

Before Eragon could do anything Galbatorix shot a spell out and yelled words which Eragon didn't know in the ancient language. The spell hit Saphira square in the chest and she fell limp.

"What have you done!?!" Eragon cried out. "Saphira!"

"She can't hear you." The king said. "I won't allow her to."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"Just like Shruiken, Saphira is mine now." Galbatorix said sinisterly. "Now, Saphira get up."

Saphira stood up to her full height and looked up at her new rider.

_Yes master._

_Take Eragon down to his cell, you may do with him as you wish._

_Yes master._

"Tell me Eragon, how does it feel?" he started. "Your dragon is mine and she will destroy the Varden and she will torture you as when I tell her to."

Saphira walked over to Eragon and grabbed him in her teeth. Eragon yelled. He pleaded with her to stop but she bit down harder. His blood was spilling on the floor as Saphira carried him down to the dungeons.

Well what do you think? Surprised? Please review and tell me what you think ideas and flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Saphira, please let go!" cried her true rider desperately. Eragon heard her chuckle and she tossed him from her mouth on to the floor in the dungeon. Eragon hit hard off the floor and his head slammed into a nearby wall. He could tell that he would have scars from when Saphira's teeth had cut into his flesh. Eragon gathered up enough strength to sit upright. From what looked like a far way away, he could see the form of the dragon who had once loved him.

_Get up. _She commanded. _Or do I have to make you? _

For the first time in a long time Eragon was truly afraid of her. He knew that she was under Galbatorix's influence but the pain was overwhelming.

It was apparent that Saphira felt that he had taken too long to respond so she grabbed him by the arm with her talons and locked him in a tight chain which bounded him to the wall.

_Now, my master has given me permission to do whatever I want with you so…_

Before Eragon could do anything one of Saphira's talons cut down his side causing blood to spill out all over the floor. Eragon yelled out in pain.

_How did that feel? _She asked.

Eragon did not respond.

_You are to answer when I ask you something! _She cried.

The next thing Eragon knew, Saphira's tail contacted with his face. His face stung severely for the next few minutes. Saphira then paused, she turned and saw the king striding down the stairs to where Eragon and Saphira were standing.

"Come Saphira I'll introduce you to my troops, meet me at my throne.

_Yes master. _Saphira turned and jumped to the top of the stairs and vanished.

"Tell me Eragon," Galbatorix said evilly. "How does it feel to know that your best friend in the world is now my slave?"

Again, Eragon did not respond. Galbatorix walked forward and looked Eragon right in his eyes.

"I will enjoy riding her."

Eragon spat in his face. Galbatorix then punched him in the stomach causing him to spit up blood. With that, he walked up the stairs and vanished. Even though her tried his hardest, he could not help but let a tear slide down his face.

"Saphira…"

Days had past, and each day Eragon was tortured over and over again by who was once his best friend, his only source of hope. Eragon knew that it was almost time for Saphira to enter the dungeon to begin his torturing session. Today however, came something new. Galbatorix entered astride Saphira and she jumped down onto the dungeon floor. Galbatorix walked Saphira over in front of Eragon and dismounted.

"As you may have imagined, Saphira has already told us everything she knew about the elves and their weaknesses. My troops are a mere day away from the forest and will attack tomorrow. My troops are preparing to strike and Saphira will play a key role in our victory. Until I return one of my guards will make shore you don't go anywhere.

"Why have you come?" Eragon asked. "Truly you must have come for more than this.

"True, I have come to let you see your pathetic excuse for a dragon for the last time?"

"What!?!"

"She won't survive this battle, I need her for a distraction to lure the elves out of the forest. So, say goodbye."

Eragon did not respond but gave Saphira one last glance before turning away. Eragon would rather remember the old Saphira he once knew. The one he thought to have died, months ago, and now only lived in his dreams. The Saphira who had always been by his side, and who had always looked after him. But now she was no more. The Saphira who had always been a mother to him but was now only a memory.

_Good bye Saphira. _Eragon said to himself. _You were the only one who gave my life meaning. _

"As you wish." Galbatorix then commanded Saphira to turn and she jumped back up the stairs for the last time.

Weeks had past and Eragon continued to wonder about what had happened at the battle. Suddenly, the door burst open and what looked like a woman came running down the stairs towards Eragon.

"Eragon!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Arya?"

"We thought… Never mind. Anyway we forced the Empire's forces to retreat into the desert. We saw them approaching from a distance so we mobilized our forces before the king arrived. Unfortunately Eragon, Galbatorix escaped on horseback.

"On horseback?" Eragon pondered.

"Yes, and um… Eragon… there's something you must know." Arya said on a sad tone.

"Don't, I already know." Eragon responded.

"Eragon, I know you were close but," She started.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, but we must leave, an army is approaching from the north and we must leave. We have arranged for an escort to take you back to the Varden. Anyway, let me heal your wounds."

Arya quickly healed them but stopped at the teeth marks that ran around his whole torso.

"Eragon, did Shruiken do this?"

"No, Saphira did."

"Explain later, now we must go."

Arya then turned and ran up the stairs. Eragon started to follow but something shiny caught his eye. He reached down and picked up one of Saphira's scales. He pocketed it and followed Arya.

Oh my god? Did I just kill off my favorite character???? Or did I? Stay tuned to find out. Flammes and Reviews are accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Eragon or any of the characters associated with the book.

It had been several weeks since Eragon had left his prison and received the news of his dragon's death. Hate filled his body and he swore revenge on the man who had killed her.

"Eragon, we are about a couple of hours away from the forest. We decided to wait for news of your survival before the funeral." Arya stated to Eragon. "We thought you'd want to be there."

"Thank you Arya, but I don't know if I could stand to see the funeral." Eragon said. "I would rather remember her the way I used to know her."

"What?" Arya began. "Eragon, what are you talking about?"

"Saphira, Galbatorix ki…" Eragon was interrupted by an elf.

"Forgive me Arya, but you must come quickly." He stated.

"Oh, okay." Arya replied. "I'll be back Eragon."

With that Arya turned and followed the elf away into the crowd. Eragon was confused, he did not understand why Arya had seemed surprised when he mentioned Saphira. Eragon could see the forest from a distance now and wondered how much longer it would be until they got there. Several minutes past and Arya had still not returned.

"Where has she gone?" he said to himself.

"Lord Shadeslayer you are needed back at the city. We have brought you a horse, you must ride quickly." An elf explained.

"What, why?" Eragon asked curiously.

"No time to explain, you must go!" The elf yelled.

Eragon mounted the horse and rode as fast as he could towards the city.

_I wonder why I'm needed? _He thought to himself.

After several minutes of riding, Eragon saw the city walls and elves running towards him.

One of them approached him and spoke very quickly. 'Lord! You must hurry! Arya is waiting in the house just up the road. Hurry, or it'll be too late!"

Eragon rode faster up the road and saw the house with elves gathered around it. He dismounted and ran to the door. Just before he reached the entrance, Arya burst out of the door, covered in blood. She ran over to Eragon and yelled.

"Eragon you must hurry! Quick, get inside!"

Arya then pushed Eragon through the door and shut it quickly behind him. There was no body in the room so he proceeded into the next room. What he saw in this room caused him to gag. On the floor was the nearly unrecognizable body of…

Chapter 4 has been written but I'll wait until later today or tonight to put it up. Aren't I a nice person? So, who or what is it on the floor? Stay tuned. Please review or I won't update! Flammes are accepted.

P.S I know this chapter is short, but this and chapter 4 were all going to be one chapter but I decided to build up suspense.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters in the book.

"Saphira!" Eragon cried aloud. He ran over to her limp body which was covered in blood and her rib cage nearly exposed. Her neck was badly torn and her front legs were bent in abnormal directions. Saphira's mouth was agape until she looked up at Eragon as he approached.

_Go away! _She cried.

_What? Saphira you need to be healed or you'll die of blood loss! _Eragon yelled.

_I would rather die than be healed by an elf! I'll wait for my master to return. _She said stubbornly.

_I won't let you die Saphira! _Eragon said as he began healing the massive wounds. He started with the exposed ribcage.

_No! My rider will heal me!_ Saphira cried.

_Are you insane Saphira! Galbatorix isn't your rider, I am! He is never coming back, his intention is for you to die! The king is nothing more than an evil hag!_

_He would never do that! And I would never let a filthy elf onto my back! _

Eragon soon finished healing her wounds and suddenly remembered she wasn't chained down. Saphira quickly stood up and roared.

_Fool! _She cried.

Saphira spread her wings and grabbed Eragon in her talons before breaking through the roof. She stood proud on top of the roof and looked down at the elves that were scattered on the ground below her.

_You will pay for insulting my master. _She told him.

"Saphira, don't! You don't know what you're doing!" Cried Arya from below.

_So, you have a lover? _She cooed. _Well, I'll break her heart._

"Listen fools!" Saphira yelled aloud. "If you want your precious friend back, you'll have to come and fight me for him!"

Saphira then spread her large wings and flew to the top of the nearest mountain. She then landed, but kept Eragon locked tightly in her grip.

_If the elves don't come and get you soon, I'll make your pathetic life even worse._

Well, what do you think? I won't update until I get at least 4 reviews. Flames are accepted.

You thought I killed off Saphira didn't you? I won't kill her off………yet. I hereby vow that at least 4 major characters will die in the next 2 chapters. So yeah, things are going to get bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Eragon or any of the inheritance characters.

_Saphira! _Cried Eragon. _Put me down!_

For the last several hours, Saphira had been kept entertained by playing cat and mouse with the teen she was holding prisoner. Every time he tried to escape, she batted him into the air and let him fall onto the hard rock. He could tell that she had already broken several of his bones and his body was badly burned from when she had shot flames at him to get a reaction.

_Saphira please stop!_

_No, why should I? _She chuckled. Once again she tossed him up into the air again and let him fall. Suddenly, dozens of elves appeared from the surrounding brush.

_Saphira, put Eragon down and we'll take you back to your master. _Arya's voice said from the front of the group of elves.

Saphira glanced around at them and noticed they were all armed with bows.

_Unfortunately, Eragon won't be around too much longer. _She sniggered. She then picked Eragon up and opened her mouth very wide. She lifted him above her open mouth and dropped him into her jaws and clamped down. Blood shot everywhere and Eragon's body fell limp.

_Eragon! _Screamed Arya. Then, hundreds of arrows shot from all around and plunged into Saphira's chest. She roared and Eragon's body fell from her jaws and smacked onto the ground. He didn't move again.

End Part 1: Stop reading for 5 minutes and then continue…. Just do it!!!!!!

"Eragon, are you alright?" Said a gentle voice from the side of his bed.

"What?" Said Eragon as he sat up quickly. "Who's there?"

Eragon's vision was blurred for the next few seconds until he could see the face of the girl standing next to him.

"Oh, Arya. How long have I been out?"

"Two days." She said.

"I see." He started. "Arya, where is Saphira?"

"That's why I woke you. Come on, we need your assistance."

Eragon got up and followed Arya into the next room and then out the door. She led him into a building nearby with the door sealed shut with magic. Arya muttered some words and then the door opened. Eragon walked in and looked around. He gasped in horror when he saw Saphira's body chained down to the floor and a tight muzzle covering her snout.

"Eragon, we think we have reversed Galbatorix's spell, but she could still be tricking us." Arya said.

Eragon then walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

"We tried to subdue her but she killed 30 elves and 5 varden members before we knocked her out. Eragon, she killed Roran who followed us up the mountain against our permission."

Eragon was speechless but continued to stare at his dragon.

_Eragon, I… _Saphira began in the voice that Eragon remembered from a long time ago.

Eragon was about to respond but Arya interrupted him.

"Eragon, I forgot to mention, earlier you seemed to be surprised on who was killed during the battle. Well, Saphira led Galbatorix's forces into the city and she went off by herself and was able to kill Oromis and Gladr. Eragon, I'm so sorry."

_Eragon, I… _Saphira began.

_You killed them._

_I… I…_

_They're all dead._

_Eragon…_

_Goodbye Saphira, I never want to see you again._

"Well, can you tell if it worked?" Arya asked.

"No, it didn't. She may never be able to be what she once was." Eragon lied.

Eragon turned and headed back to his residence,

_Eragon… _There were tears rolling down Saphira's eyes as he left.

Could it end this way? Am I that mean? What will happen now, at least one more character must die. Who will it be? Will Saphira kill herself off? What about Eragon? Only time will tell…


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Eragon or any of the characters in the book.

"This doesn't make any sense." Arya told a group of elves beside her. "The spell should have worked."

Arya was standing next to the chained body of Saphira. She looked down at the dragoness and frowned. She squatted down and looked into Saphira's eyes.

"Tell me," Arya began, "If Galbatorix was still controlling her, would she be crying?"

"Crying?" Another elf asked. "That is rather odd."

"I think Eragon lied to us." Arya said. "He must be blaming her for all that has happened."

"Arya, we have to think of something." An elf said. "Galbatorix's forces have been spotted and are about a day away from here. Unfortunately, Murtagh and Thorn are with them."

"Our only chance is to assume Eragon was lying and release Saphira. Get some of the Varden guards in here, just in case."

"Right." An elf said before he ran out of the door.

A few minutes later ten guards entered the room with bows strapped to their backs. They surrounded Saphira and pointed arrows at her. Saphira shifted uncomfortably and whined.

"We won't hurt you." Arya said. "As long as you don't try anything."

Saphira snorted and looked and looked around at all the guards. It was clear that she didn't believe them. Arya and several other elves began to free her from the chains that held her so firmly in place. They didn't touch the muzzle though. Arya approached her and began to untie it. Saphira hadn't budged and was still very nervous.

"You're not very talkative today are you?" Arya asked.

Saphira did not respond as Arya slowly pulled off the muzzle. Saphira stretched her jaw widely and stretched her legs out.

_Arya… I… _

_Don't worry about it, we'll talk later._

_Eragon hates me._

_No he doesn't Saphira, he just needs time._

_…_

_Unfortunately, he doesn't have it. Galbatorix's forces are on the move and will be here tomorrow. _

_I guess I can try to talk to him. _

Saphira turned and flew towards the place where Eragon was. She landed a few yards away from him and looked at him. Eragon looked up and put his head back in his lap.

_I thought I told you already Saphira._

_Eragon know what I did was wrong and I am sorry, and I hope we can be friends again._

Saphira reached out her snout, hoping for him to scratch it. Eragon did not make a jester to return her kindness, but instead hit her in the side of the head. This did not hurt her in the slightest physically, but in her mind, this was worse then if he had plunged a sword into her scales.

_Did you think that just saying you were sorry makes up for what you've done? Because of you the Varden stands no chance of winning this war. You've ended any chance of killing the king. It's all your fault! _

With that he kicked her in the side.

_Eragon we can still win. Nothing can stop us. _

_Saphira when will you understand! There is no us! I done with you! You've ruined my life! You caused too many people that I love to die! I hate you!_

Suddenly an elf ran through the door and stopped, breathless.

"My lord, the king's forces have been spotted. They have the head of someone on a post and are chanting something. You must get ready!

How did you like that? Yes, Eragon is mean to Saphira isn't he? If you thought this story was almost over, you were wrong! It's not even halfway done! In order for me to continue, I need at least 5 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters!

"Eragon, we have your armor all set out but we need a new breastplate for Saphira. She seems to have outgrown her last one." Arya told him.

"Yes, I know." Eragon replied. "There's one that might fit her out in the shed next door."

"Hurry up and get it." Arya said. "The king's men are camped about a mile away from here. Everyone is ready fro battle but her."

Eragon rushed out the door and with the help of a few elves, he laid it out where Arya could see it.

"That should work nicely." Arya said. "I'll go and get Saphira."

"All right." Eragon replied.

For the past few hours Eragon was beginning to regret what he had said to his dragon. It wasn't her fault after all. He had been such a jerk to her when she couldn't help but do what the king said. A few minutes later Arya came running back with a worried expression on her face.

"Eragon, Saphira's gone." She said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Eragon asked.

"She's not there. All I saw were tracks leading towards the battlefield."

"We must follow them! Hurry!" Cried Eragon.

_What have I done? _Eragon thought to himself.

Arya and Eragon stopped running right before they entered the king's campground. They saw Saphira standing next to Murtagh. All Eragon heard was Murtagh's next words,

"If that is what you wish Saphira. You have a deal."

Suddenly two fully grown lethrblaka appeared behind Saphira. They jumped on her and dug their talons deep into her flesh. Saphira tried her best not to roar but couldn't help but usher a little one.

"Oh, hello Eragon." Murtagh said as he looked in their direction. "Your dragon has made a wise choice. We came for what we wanted. Saphira has said that if we didn't attack, she would go without a fight. Saphira has probably saved all your lives. Too bad the king doesn't want her anymore."

"Murtagh wait!" Cried Eragon.

It was too late. The lethrblaka lifted Saphira into the air and flew off in the opposite direction. Murtagh mounted Thorn and he took off after the lethrblaka.

_Good bye little one. _Were the last words that he heard Saphira say.

_Saphira! _Eragon yelled out in his mind. It was too late, Saphira was gone.

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Eragon or any other of the characters in the book.

Arya had had a rough morning. First she had to get all the troops organized and ready for battle. Then she had to find a way to get Eragon out of his depression. Now she had to lead the troops to the Empire's capital to hopefully end this war.

"Eragon, I need you up front at once." Arya yelled to Eragon who was a few yards away from him. "We need to speed things up or Saphira and Galbatorix will be here."

"Arya I'll be over looking for some meat to catch. Not for me, but for the men, they are tired of plants."

"As you wish, but catch up soon." She told him.

Eragon began to turn away but Arya stopped him.

"Eragon, you know that there is a way to stop the king from controlling Saphira."

"How?" He asked.

"The king gains control of her through you. If she was free then the king couldn't control her mind."

"What are you saying?"

"Eragon, you need to sever your link with Saphira. It's the only way to stop the king."

Eragon's face grew pale.

"Arya I can't."

"You must Eragon. We can't win with her on his side."

Eragon looked sick but reluctantly reached out with his mind to Saphira's.

A few seconds later Eragon cut his bond with his dragon. He could no longer feel her presence. She was gone.

Eragon turned quickly and without looking back he rode his horse into the forest a few hundred yards away.

_I am so sorry Eragon. _Arya thought to herself.

For the first time since before Saphira bonded with him, Eragon felt truly alone. There was no presence in his mind. He rode on looking for possible meals for the men until he reached a small cave. He walked in and looked around. To his surprise he saw a light in the far backside of the cave. He cautiously approached it and stopped as soon as he saw what it was that had created it. A large dragon was lying down around a small fire that it must have made.

_Shruiken. _Eragon thought. _But how, Saphira killed him long ago._

Shruiken looked up at Eragon and cocked his head.

_Don't move Shruiken._

_Hello Eragon. _He said with a voice that was much different then the one he remembered. _You do not need to fear me, for I am no longer under the king's spell._

_How do I know your not lying? _

_Eragon think about it, when Saphira attacked me I felt like I could trick the king into thinking I was dead. It worked, now I am free from his bonds. You know it is true. You may search my mind if you wish._

Shruiken opened his mind to him and Eragon searched it. He saw that he was telling the truth and Eragon explained to him what had happened.

_Poor Saphira. I am sorry. _Shruiken said. _Eragon, if you wish I can let you be my rider until you get Saphira back. It wouldn't make you feel as lonely and you remind me of my rider._

Eragon considered this for a minute and then replied.

_Yes._

With that, Shruiken approached him and touched his snout to his palm and Eragon felt the same pain that he had felt when Saphira had first touched him. Eragon could sense Shruiken's thoughts inside his head and didn't feel alone anymore. Shruiken stood up and followed Eragon out of the cave.

_Shall we go my rider?_

_Yes, let us go._

Eragon mounted Shruiken and he took to the sky. Even without a saddle Eragon felt as free as he had with Saphira.

Did that surprise you? Please review and tell me what you think about Eragon's new dragon. Anything will be gladly accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters.

_Oh no. _Thought Eragon.

_What is it? _Shruiken asked as the Varden's troops were coming into view.

_They won't be looking for me on a dragon Shruiken. I rode away on horseback. They'll probably shoot at us._

Sure enough, as Shruiken looked down at the troops below, he swerved out of the way just in time. Several arrows flew by his wing and almost hit Eragon.

_What the? _Shruiken exclaimed.

Eragon laughed. _They don't recognize you as a friend._

_Oh yeah…_

Eragon attempted to enter Arya's mind but it was blocked like a wall of steel.

_No use. _He said. _Looks like we'll have to land and hope they recognize me._

Shruiken did a flip and started into a nose dive towards the ground. He pulled up about 50 yards from the troops and landed softly. Eragon dismounted him and noticed that his legs didn't hurt.

_That's a relief._ Eragon thought.

Several horses approached and Eragon recognized one of them as Arya. The riders dismounted and pulled out arrows and pointed them at Shruiken.

"Don't fire Arya!" Eragon yelled.

He saw her tell the troops to put down their weapons and they cautiously did. Arya slowly approached the great black dragon and looked up at him in awe.

_Shruiken? _Arya asked.

_Yes._

_How?_

"I'll explain later Arya. Now we must set up camp before it gets too dark. Arya didn't answer but ordered the troops to begin to set up camp.

About an hour later camp was set up and Eragon was in a tent explaining to Arya about Shruiken.

"So you are now Shruiken's rider?" She asked.

"Temporarily, yes." He responded.

Arya looked over at Shruiken's head which was sticking in through the hole in the tent.

_I assume you trust him? _

_Yes, I do. _

"Well he will be a great help in ending this war once and for all." Arya said.

Suddenly, an elf appeared from behind the tent and tried to give something to Arya without touching Shruiken.

"Come in, he won't bite." Arya said.

_Maybe. _Shruiken said so only Eragon could here him.

Eragon chuckled as the elf dropped an enclosed Envelope into Arya's hand.

"A messenger from the king has given this to us."

Arya looked at it and handed it to Eragon.

"It's for you." She said.

Eragon took the letter and opened it. He read it aloud.

_To Eragon Shadeslayer,_

_I have already realized what you have done by severing your connection with Saphira. Unfortunately for you, she hasn't been taking it to well. She's all depressed and won't do anything I tell her. If she won't listen I have no further use for her. Thorn and Murtagh won't be back for some time so if you bring Shruiken to me I may spare her life. If not I will make shore she suffers._

_Sincerely,_

_Galbatorix_

_King of the Empire._

Eragon looked over at Shruiken and blinked.

_Eragon, if she is to be saved we must hurry._

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters.

I was going to update tomorrow but our football team is going to the state finals tomorrow so I won't be here.

Early the next morning Eragon awoke to find himself leaning against Shruiken's wing. He smiled and rubbed Shruiken's side with his knuckles. Shuriken woke up and snorted. Eragon laughed and stood up.

_Come on, Arya wants us to address the troops about our plans to invade the capital._

_Okay Eragon. _Shruiken said as stood up and yawned.

Eragon noticed the lack of tents around.

_I wonder where everyone went? _Eragon thought.

_Maybe they already left._

The two walked over and saw Arya's tent. Just when he was about to ask to come in, Arya walked out and almost ran into Eragon.

"There you are!" Arya cried.

"Arya, where has everyone gone?"

"Some of the other elves have led them on towards the capital." We can catch up rather quickly though."

Eragon turned to see the rest of the camp packing up and getting ready to go.

"Hurry Eragon!" Arya said as she quickly took down her tent with magic and mounted the nearest horse. "If we are to attack today we must attack in the early hours."

As Arya mounted her steed, Eragon hopped on Shruiken's back and he took off vertically into the sky. Eragon squeezed Shruiken's side with his legs so he wouldn't fall off. It felt wonderful to be in the sky again, even if it wasn't on Saphira. Shruiken caught up with the army quickly and sped ahead of them.

_Eragon, can Shruiken see Ura'bean yet? _Arya asked Eragon.

_Yes I can Eragon, it's about 5 miles up ahead, just around that ridge. Don't worry, I can't see any army around the city._

_Yes Arya, it's about five miles ahead._

_Okay, I'll address the troops. I'll tell them to get ready for battle._

Shruiken landed near the location of the Varden soldiers and Eragon hopped off. Shruiken took off again and began to circle the troops. They looked up nervously but Eragon told them they had nothing to fear.

"Here's the plan. We will attack the front gate and hopefully destroy the archer towers before they know what's coming. Shruiken and I will go and find the king. A loss today would cause the Varden to be crushed and no hope of ever defeating the empire. This is the most important battle we will have ever fought. We must win. Losing is not an option! Today, the empire will fall!"

Shruiken roared from overhead at the sound of Eragon's words. He began to descend and landed a few yards away from Eragon. He crouched down and signaled for Eragon to get on. Eragon mounted him and Shruiken took to the sky.

As the troops approached the city walls, Eragon heard a horn sound from inside the city. The battle had begun.

_Are you ready Shruiken?_

_As much as I'll ever be Eragon. _He replied.

Eragon saw troops exiting the city walls and heading towards the Varden soldiers. He and Shruiken were waiting for the king to enter the battle astride Saphira to begin their attack. But it never came.

_What is he waiting for? _Eragon asked.

_He wants us to come to him. _Shruiken responded. _It must be a trap._

_If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get!_ Eragon yelled.

Shruiken jumped off the top of the cliff he was perched on and flew over the battle. Shruiken flew low to the ground and roasted several hundreds of enemy troops.

_Don't get shot Shruiken. _Eragon teased.

_Sorry, couldn't resist. _He responded with a chuckle.

Shruiken flew up higher again and entered the city walls. He landed outside the palace and roasted any guards that blocked the entrance. He bounded down the hallways until they got to the throne room. To Eragon's greatest surprise he saw Murtagh sitting on the throne.

"Where is Galbatorix?" Eragon yelled at his brother.

"Sorry, he isn't here." Murtagh responded.

"What?"

"It really was easy to infiltrate the city wasn't it?" Murtagh responded. "That is because only an eighth of our army is here."

"Why, your capital would be lost?" Eragon asked.

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you!" Murtagh yelled as he stood up and pulled out his sword.

Thorn suddenly flew in from the next room and picked up Murtagh. Shruiken took off and followed Thorn.

_This will be easy. _Shruiken said. _I taught him everything he knows._

Thorn made a quick move to catch Shruiken off guard, but it didn't work. Shruiken countered it and rammed into Thorn's underbelly. He then shot a jet of flames at the red dragon. It scorched Thorn and he roared as he fell to the ground. Shruiken followed and landed beside the red dragon. He put a claw on Thorn's neck but soon realized that he was already dead.

_Thorn! _Cried an injured Murtagh who was a few feet away from his fallen dragon.

Eragon dismounted Shruiken and walked over to his brother who was drenched in his own blood.

_Where is the king! _Eragon yelled.

_I don't know Eragon, he didn't tell me. _

_He isn't lying Eragon. _Shruiken told him.

_Fine then, where is Saphira? _

_I'll will only tell you if you promise to kill me. _Said a dying Murtagh.

_I promise, now where is she? _Eragon said in desperation.

_I don't know. _Murtagh said as he coughed up more blood.

_Murtagh! _Eragon yelled.

_I do know however, that the king no longer has her._

_Then who does!_

_The ra'zac. Galbatorix has given her to them as long as they don't kill her. Eragon, they have been giving the permission to torture her in anyway they like as long as she lives. But Eragon, without Durza the Ra'zac cannot fully be contolled. Eragon, I'm sorry but if they get hungry enough they might… might… _Murtagh never finished, he was dead.

_I am sorry Eragon. About your brother, but it must have been done. _Shruiken said.

_Let's go and finish this war! _Yelled Eragon. _For the Elves, for the Varden, for my Saphira!_

Well, this was my first battle that I've written. What did you think? What will happen to poor Saphira in the Ra'zac's lair. Will Eragon save her? Or will she become the Ra'zac's next meal? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters in the book.

_Come on Shruiken, _Eragon began. _Let's go._

Eragon mounted his dragon and right before he took off, something came to Shruiken's mind.

_Wait Eragon. _He said. _I remembered something that the king told me._

Shruiken turned and strode down into the hallway. He got halfway down and suddenly turned around and went down a different hall. After going a short while he turned around again and went down another hallway.

_Are you lost Shruiken? _Eragon asked with a chuckle.

_No, _He answered quickly. _Dragons don't get lost._

_That's not true, Saphira used to get lost all th…_

_Here it is! _His dragon exclaimed.

_Here what is?_

_You'll see. _Shruiken said as he entered a dark room and walked across to the other side. He stopped short of the wall and looked up. He leaned back on his haunches and pulled on a rope below the ceiling. Suddenly, a tapestry moved and a door appeared. Shruiken trotted over to the right side of the room and picked up something in his mouth that Eragon couldn't see.

_What is that? _Eragon asked as he exited the room and appeared back in the hallway. He turned his neck and looked at his rider. Eragon looked at what was in his jaws. It was the green egg. Eragon gasped and Shruiken laughed.

_Well, what did you expect? _Shruiken asked.

Eragon didn't answer but smiled at his dragon. Shruiken turned his neck back towards the front and jumped into the air. He smashed through the ceiling and looked out over the battle. They both noticed that there was no more fighting going on and the Varden seemed to have won. Shruiken began to descend towards a group of elves that were standing on a hilltop. He landed softly and walked towards Arya.

_Eragon, thank goodness you're alive. What of the king, of Saphira? _

_The king wasn't there Arya. Only Murtagh and Thorn, they are both dead._

_So, it was an attempt to kill you and some of our men, not a victory. _She looked at Eragon and seemed to be wondering when he was going to answer the rest of her question. _Eragon… what of Saphira?_

_She's… she's… _Eragon seemed unable to finish.

_Arya, the king has given her to the Ra'zac. They have been given permission to do whatever they wish to her as long as she remains alive._

_Oh Eragon, don't worry, we'll get her back. _Arya said.

_Shruiken, we must find her quickly. I fear the king is losing control over them. _

_I know where the king has gone. _Shruiken said suddenly. _He's_ _gone to Dras-Leona._ _I overheard the king telling one of his generals._

_Are you shore? _

_Yes, it's our only hope._

_Fine, I'll instruct the troops to head for Dras- Leona._

Shruiken gagged and caused Arya to jump.

_What is it Shruiken?_

_This egg tastes terrible Eragon, I almost swallowed it. _

He spat it out at Arya's feet.

She gasped and picked it up, suddenly a crack appeared in the side of the egg.

Ra'zac's lair

"Whatsss are we going to do with the dragon?" One of the Ra'zac asked the other.

"Whensss the kingsss killed, the dragon will be ours and our bellies will be full once more!"

They looked over at the tightly bound dragoness was lying in a puddle of her own blood. Two lethrblaka were standing over her. Every time she shifted they would dig their talons deeper into her body. One in her neck, the other in her body. In a sudden rage, Saphira broke through her bonds and attacked the lethrblaka. They retreated and she shot fire at the Ra'zac. She then flew out of the cave and saw lights in the distance. She flew towards them and recognized a dragon instantly. It was Shruiken.

Saphira will see Eragon next chapter but she might not be ready to forgive him yet. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters in the book.

Shruiken had grown hungry over the days that he had been with his new rider. He decided to bring his rider along to go hunting so he would have someone to talk to. All was peaceful and Shruiken had finally spotted a buck out in the middle of a vast field. He rapidly descended and was about to attack when he was hit hard in the side by an unknown object. Pain seared across his body and he fell from the sky. He was barely able to catch himself and flap his wings to regain height.

_What was that! _Shruiken yelled in anger.

_I don't know!_

Shruiken looked around and was again hit by the object, harder this time. This time however Shruiken was ready. He reached out a claw with lightning speed and grabbed onto the attackers tail. It screeched and turned its head.

_Eragon, it's Saphira! _

_I know, Shruiken bring her down but don't hurt her._

Shruiken pinned her wings to her sides and carried her back towards the Varden camp. Saphira struggled but was no match for Shruiken's power. He held her tight and landed with a thud a few hundred yards away from the nearest tent. Shruiken had her pinned and was trying to convince her that he wasn't an enemy. Shruiken then noticed the huge chunks missing from her neck.

_Eragon, she's bleeding badly!_

Eragon had noticed and was rapidly healing her wounds. Saphira looked over and made eye contact with Eragon.

_Traitor!_

_No, Saphira it's not what you think!_

_Don't speak to me!_

Suddenly Arya appeared and ran over to Saphira.

_Saphira it's okay, we can explain._

_Arya?_

_Yes Saphira, don't worry Shruiken's a friend._

Shruiken cautiously lifted his talons and stared at Saphira. He started to lick his wounds that Saphira had made. She stood up slowly and looked at Shruiken.

_Saphira I…_

_I told you don't talk to me._

Saphira looked him over and her eyes fell on the black mark on his hand. She then glanced at Shruiken. The next thing Eragon knew he was on the ground, pinned under Saphira's claws.

_Saphira!_

_How could you Eragon!_

Before Saphira could finish her statement, Shruiken had knocked her over so Eragon could get up.

_Don't hurt my rider._

Saphira ignored this and continued to stare at Eragon.

_Saphira, Eragon only made this decision because it was for your own good. If he didn't break the connection, you could have been used by the king again. _

Saphira considered this.

_I admire that decision but I still haven't forgiven you for what you said._

_Saphira…_

_Don't speak! The next words I want to hear from you are an apology. You have plenty of time to think of a good one. I might forgive you and reform our bond and you'll be my rider again. I expect a good apology and I might forgive you. _

_I don't expect you to forgive me but I know I was worse than Galbatorix the way I spoke to you. You were the best friend I could ever have and I treated you like my worst enemy. I was a jerk and I hope we can be friends again someday. I really don't think you will ever truly forgive me but I would like to say I am sorry Saphira Brightscales. I screw up everything, now I've screwed up our relationship. I never deserved you and I hope you can find someone better after this war. I am sorry I failed you Saphira. It was entirely my fault._

This obviously shocked Saphira. She was expecting him to get down and beg for forgiveness. She hadn't expected him to answer this maturely. She actually felt sorry for him. Eragon turned and headed off towards the camp, his head hanging low.

_I would like to be alone now._

_Saphira, do you want to go talk to him? _

Saphira glanced at Arya and followed Eragon towards the camp. Eragon looked over his shoulder to see Saphira following him. He sped up and broke into tears as he ran into camp. Saphira just stared after him and sat down. She couldn't believe what he had done. Saphira considered leaving him be, but changed her mind and followed him after several minutes of consideration. She found him asleep outside of a tent in some soft grass. He had apparently cried himself to sleep. Saphira walked over to him and curled up around him. The dragoness then laid her wing over him and pushed him snug against her body with her tail.

_Eragon Shadeslayer, I forgive you._

Saphira then rubbed her snout against his hand and remarked him with the Gedwey Ignasia.

_Goodnight little one. _

Saphira nuzzled his hair and went to sleep.

Now was that better? But I warn you, I will say that two more characters will die before this is over. I will say this. If you thought the first few chapters were sad, wait till the last few chapters!

P.S I was very disappointed with the number of reviews for Chapter 10 and 11 and I am expecting more for this chapter.

P.S.S. I will say this story has an 90 chance of not having a happy ending for Eragon, the two characters that have targets on their backs are close friends of his.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters in the book.

**THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER! But come on, I just had to include it! It will give the personality of Arya's dragon. P.S I need dragon names! If you don't review please send me a PM telling me some names. I want a name sort of like Saphira. Not a strange name that's hard to pronounce!**

Arya was sleeping peacefully with her emerald green dragon a few feet away from her. The dragon still hadn't gotten to sleep and was growing bored. It stood up and carefully walked out of the tent that Arya was sleeping in. It looked around and trotted off into the darkness. The dragon looked around noticed some lights on in another tent. It grinned and peeked into the tent.

There were several men inside and they were talking and drinking a lot. The hatching mischievously crept unnoticed into the tent. The men were playing some sort of game with stones. It climbed up on the table quietly and blew out the large candle. The men got scared and franticly tried to light another candle. The hatchling grinned and hid behind a pillow. Once the candle was lit again the men continued to play there game and drink more.

"Must have been the wind." One of the men said.

As soon as he turned, the dragon peeked out and pushed the candle over the table and wax spilled all over the man's bald head. He yelled and was rolling on the ground in agony. The emerald dragon did the dragon's equivalent of a chuckle and hid behind the pillow again. Angrily, the bald man relit the candle and the men continued to drink. The hatching then snuck out again and hid under a towel. It crept over and spilled a nearby drink all over the man's head. This time however the man looked up and saw the moving towel.

"Demons!" He cried.

The man grabbed the dragon around the body and lifted it up in the air.

"I'll show you!" The man said as he raised a knife above the towel and prepared to swing. The hatchling sensed danger and bit the man's hand. He cried out and the dragon darted out the door. It hid behind a barrel as Arya came running towards the tent. It heard her yelling and chuckled. Arya exited the tent and reentered hers. The dragon trotted of towards the forest when something caught its eye about ten yards out in the field hidden behind a tree. Out of curiosity the dragon headed towards the object. It noticed large wings and claws. The dragon approached it and was soon swallowed by the darkness of the night.

Oh no! What has happened to our little friend? Has he been attacked? What is that object? Could it be the Lethrblaka? Stay tuned! On a serious note, I do need female dragon names, I have a male one but I need female. I want one sort of like Saphira. You'll find out why female in the next chapter or two. Remember "13" is unlucky and this is chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters in the book.

Eragon awoke early the next morning for a reason he didn't know. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his lower body. He looked around and realized Saphira had curled around him. Her tail was wrapped tightly around his legs and torso so he couldn't move. He stretched his upper body out to try to go back to sleep, but his arm bumped into something on his lap. He used magic to create a light and noticed the small, warm body of the emerald dragon snuggled into a space that was made between his arm and side. He smiled and rubbed a finger down its spine. It leaned to his touch and awoke. It peeped and tried to go back to sleep. Eragon gave the dragon a long look and noticed something very strange.

_You look too much like Saphira when she was your age._

Just then, Saphira shifted and laid her wing over him. Eragon snuggled up to her warm underbelly.

Several minutes later, Eragon was awoken again by Arya this time. She was shaking his shoulders roughly. Eragon awoke again and was amazed that Saphira didn't wake up.

_Eragon I need you help! _Arya said. Just then, Eragon noticed that Saphira was talking in her sleep.

_No…don't take him…he's mine… _Saphira said in her mind. Eragon chuckled.

_What is it Arya? _

_My dragon is gone… again. _She said worriedly.

_No… go away… _Saphira said in her sleep again.

_Don't worry Arya, she's right here._

_He, Eragon. _She said.

_No, she is female._

_What? But the king said…_

_He was wrong. _Eragon said simply.

Eragon reached down to hand the hatching to Arya, but she had already turned to leave. The movement must have triggered something in Saphira's mind because she started to toss and turn.

_No! _Saphira yelled as she grabbed Eragon and pressed him against her underbelly. Eragon still had the hatchling against his side and was amazed that it didn't wake up. Saphira massaged Eragon with her claws and tail as she slept.

_You're never… leaving again little one._

Eragon soon fell asleep against her warm body.

A couple of hours later Saphira awoke to find Eragon pressed against her belly. She looked at the hatchling and smiled. Hunger soon got the best of her and she decided to go and hunt. She very gently picked up Eragon and dropped him on her back, making shore not to wake him or the hatchling. She jumped into the air and flew out over the forest. She began to search for food below but saw nothing. Saphira glanced to her right and saw Shruiken approaching.

_Yes Shruiken?_

_Well, I never got to finish hunting yesterday because a certain someone tried to kill me._

_Oh yeah, sorry about that._

_Saphira, we need you back at camp at once! _Arya's voice said.

_Arya, I was just about to…_

_No! Saphira it's urgent!_

_Fine, Shruiken we have to go back to camp._

_Why?_

_I don't know, Arya says it's urgent._

The two dragons reluctantly turned around and flew quickly back towards the Varden. Saphira saw Arya waving her arms and started to descend, Shruiken followed. They landed a few feet from her.

_Arya, this is the second time I've been denied hunting rights._

_Not now Shruiken. Saphira, I need to speak to Eragon._

_But Arya, he's sleeping and needs rest._

_Now Saphira! _

She growled in a low threatening way, but woke up Eragon.

_What… oh Saphira… I need to talk with you._

_Not now, _She said reluctantly. _Arya needs to talk to you._

_Fine. _Eragon slowly began to get up but Arya thought he was taking too long.

_Eragon! _She yelled.

Eragon wasn't expecting this and rolled of Saphira's back. He fell to the ground and almost crushed the hatchling.

_Arya, you almost…_

_Eragon, legions of the king's men have been spotted in the mountains nearby. We need to get through that pass to get to Dras Leona. _

_Fine, I'll go and get Saphira and Shruiken ready._

_Eragon, the dragons can't go._

_Why not? _

_They have hostages and we can't afford to have them hurt._

_Then why did you disturb us?_

_We need someone who will stay here and…_

Her voice trailed off. As the Varden men were leaving the camp two dark objects appeared over the camp.

_What? _Shruiken asked.

_Lethrblaka!_ Eragon yelled.

Before anyone knew what was going on one of the beasts flew overhead and Eragon noticed that they were much larger then they were before. Eragon turned and ran to get his sword. But before he could get there, he felt his feet leave the ground and claws piercing his back. He yelled as the Lethrblaka carried him up over the forest. The last thing he saw was the other Lethrblaka landing on top of Saphira. He heard her roar then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He fell unconscious.

_Eragon! _Arya yelled as hundreds of men began appearing from the forest. The battle had begun. Arya could only watch as the other Ra'zac pieced Saphira in the chest with a large spear. It then jumped on the back of the Lethrblaka and flew off after the first one with its talons dug into Saphira's flesh. Shruiken jumped into the air but was drug back down with a heavy net thrown over him. Arya and the Varden men ran off to combat the Empire's troops. Arya and the other elves attacked without mercy and slaughtered many other men. Suddenly, urgals appeared from the forest.

_Great._

To her surprise the urgals began to attack the king's men. They killed more of the king's men then the elves. To her greatest surprise, she noticed that there were only a few hundred men in the army. They were soon killed and the battle was over. This time the king's objective was to take Eragon and Saphira out of the action. Unfortunatly, they had succeeded. Arya quickly organized a group of elves to go after the Ra'zac.

Eragon awoke a few hours later to see the face of a ra'zac looking him in the eye.

"Ssssooo, you thought you could essscape ussss, dragon. The other ra'zac was leaning over Saphira.

"The boy isss awake."

"Good, he can ssssseee the torture of his dragon."

The ra'zac dug its teeth into her neck and began to draw blood out of her body.

"Please, don't hurt her!"

"Ssssilly boy, we won't kill her unlessss the king intructsss us to. Suddenly, Galbatorix appeared in Eragon's sight. He was holding the emerald hatchling by the neck.

"Let her go!" Cried Eragon.

The king laughed and threw the hatchling at Eragon. Eragon caught it and tucked her under his arm protectively.

"So, there are two female dragons now."

"Yes."

"Well, we don't need one of them any more."

"No! Don't hurt her!"

"If you want her to remain alive, swear to me and order Shruiken here."

"I will never swear to you."

"If that is your choice."

Eragon struggled to stand up but froze at Galbatorix's next words.

"Kill her." Galbatorix told the ra'zac. They laughed and moved in on Saphira.

Now, aren't I mean? Now I'll give you a choice, review or I'll kill Saphira off next chapter. At least one character WILL die next chapter and right now, things don't look too good for Saphira. REVIEW!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters.

"No!" Cried Eragon as the ra'zac closed in for the kill.

"You had your chance Eragon, now it's too late.

Eragon saw one of the ra'zac biting down on her neck. A lethrblaka was biting down hard on her back and the other two were going at her underbelly. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling crack was heard throughout the cave. The lethrblaka had snapped her spine. Several more cracks could be heard as they ate away at her neck and body. Blood was flowing all over the ground and was soaking Eragon's clothes. Galbatorix's laughter and Saphira's cries must have been heard from miles around. Suddenly, Eragon felt a black void beginning to fill the place in his mind where Saphira was. Eragon had tears flowing down his face as the hatchling hid itself under his arm. All of a sudden, a loud roar could be heard outside the cavern. Several elves came running into the cave and shot arrows at the ra'zac. They fell dead and Galbatorix suddenly vanished. The lethrblaka tried to flee but were torn apart by Shruiken before they got far. Shruiken flew down and picked up Saphira and Eragon and flew back towards the Varden camp. The healers were waiting anxiously. Shruiken landed and left the two in their care. Saphira's wounds were healed but the healers still couldn't fix her spine completely.

Unfortunately, Saphira's energy was still leaving her and couldn't be stopped. Eragon held her head in his lap and was crying as he spoke.

_Saphira, will you be alright?_

_Eragon, I can't hold on anymore. You still have Shruiken, finish the job and kill him, don't linger on me. Nothing can save me now. If there is anything you wish to say to me now is the time._

_Saphira… I love you._

_I love you too Eragon… Goodbye Eragon, I'll miss you._

Saphira used the rest of her energy to curl around him and laid her wing over him. She spoke no more. Tears flowed down Eragon's face as he laid under her wing. Suddenly, a thought came to Eragon's mind. He put the mark that Saphira had given him so long ago, on her heart and let the rest of his energy flowed into her. He then fell unconscious.

Don't stop reading because of this chapter. Believe me it was painful to write. However, if you have been reading my fanfics for long, I have a way of twisting the story and making things happen that shouldn't. (Remember Shruiken?) Chapter 16 has been written but I won't put it up just yet.

Drake, a.k.a

DragonFireOKN


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters in the book.

_Shruiken, I don't know if either one of them will make it. _Arya's voice said. _They seemed to have entered a state of being where they can't respond to the outside world._

Two weeks ago, Saphira's wounds have been healed but she and Eragon weren't responding to anyone. Saphira remained curled around Eragon and did not seem to want to release him.

_Do you know what they're doing?_

_Draconic bonding. _Shruiken answered.

_I've never heard of it._

_I'll try to explain. When a dragon and its rider both are near death, they enter a state where their bond is so strong, they are like one being. They share all the energy they have left and won't wake up until they have enough energy to survive. _

_Can we do anything to help them?_

_No, if we intervene, they will both die._

_When they exit the state, does everything go back to normal?_

_Unfortunately, no. For several weeks, Saphira will be extremely protective and probably won't let anyone even close to Eragon._

_It's temporary right._

_Yes._

Several more weeks had past and Arya and the other elves believed them to be dead.

_Shruiken, are you sure they are alright._

_I'll check and see if she's still breathing._

Shruiken walked up to Saphira and leaned over her. Suddenly, she sprang up and looked around.

_Does that answer your question Arya?_

_We thought you were dead Saphira._

_Well, so did I at first. _She responded.

Eragon stood up soon after and walked over to Arya.

_Will Saphira be okay? _He asked so Saphira couldn't hear him.

_Mostly, but one thing we couldn't fix. Her spine is quite like your scar you used to have. It will prevent her from moving around in certain ways or it will cause extreme pain. Eragon, she won't be able to fly for a couple of days. If it's worse then we thought, then she may never be able to fly again. However, if she is determined, she will be able to fly again. Just make sure she doesn't stretch it or it will cause pain._

Eragon turned and saw Saphira standing up. He could tell it hurt a lot because of the look on her face. Once she was up, she leaned forward and stretched.

_Be careful Saphira. _Eragon warned.

It was too late. Saphira roared and fell over in pain. Tears came to her eyes and she was shaking.

_Saphira!_

_I'm okay little one._

_No you're not. _

Eragon ran over to her and sat next to her head. He rubbed her neck with his knuckles and looked at her.

_Saphira, I'll stay here with you. Is there anything we can do?_

_It's too hot. The sun is in my eyes._

_Arya, can we put a tent over her?_

_Sure._

Arya and several elves used magic to put a tent over her.

_Much better._

_Arya, do we have a pillow to put under her? It might help to support her back._

_We have something better Eragon. While we were at the palace, we found something that she will love._

She ran off and Eragon was left alone with Saphira.

_I won't be able to fly again, will I?_

_Of course you will! If you are determined, Arya said you will be able to fly in a couple of days._

_I'll try._

Arya and other elves lifted a large mattress into the tent. They used magic to carefully lift Saphira into the air and lowered her onto the mattress. Saphira obviously liked it because she snuggled into it and laid her head on the pillows.

_Ah, that feels good._

_Will that do Saphira?_

_Yes Arya. _

_I don't mean to be rude but I would like to be alone now._

_Okay Saphira. _Arya responded. _Tell us if you need anything._

Eragon, Arya, and the other elves turned to leave.

_Eragon, I wasn't including you. I need someone to talk to._

Eragon laughed and took a seat in the grass by the bedside.

_You're hopeless._

Saphira carefully leaned over and picked him up. She dropped him next to her on the bed and pulled him up next to her. Eragon sunk into the dragon sized bed and looked at Saphira.

_Eragon, could you rub that spot again? It felt good._

Eragon grinned and started to rub her neck again with his knuckles. Saphira groaned and drifted off to sleep. Eragon laid there and just looked at her.

_I love you Saphira. _He said before falling asleep.

Aww, now wasn't that sweet? Now review and I might keep it that way for another chapter or two. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the book!

"My king, do you think it wise to attempt to take the dragon from Eragon again? " Hector, his general asked. "Last time she refused to do anything, even you couldn't seem to control her. I'm merely curious on what makes you think this time will be any different. Even if you capture Eragon, Shruiken and the green dragon are still on the Varden's side."

"My dear general, you don't seem to understand. Shruiken is still Eragon's dragon and will do what he tells him." Galbatorix said.

"But what of the green dragon?" Hector asked.

"When I was with the ra'zac, I learned that even though Eragon isn't the hatchlings rider, she will still listen to him. If I'm right, when the elf is killed, she will break her bond with the green hatchling and it will simply stay with Eragon. So, if we kill the elf the green dragon will listen to Eragon. If we control Eragon, I'll control all three dragons."

"So, what you want me to do is, kill the elf and then kidnap Eragon?"

"Yes, and so it won't take very long, I'll transport you and several of my best troops near the Varden camp. Now go and do not fail, because if you do I will make your life miserable."

"I shall not fail my king."

Hector bowed and exited the room. As soon as he left, a question came to his mind.

_How do I catch three dragons?_

Hector ran back into the king's chamber and bowed.

"My lord, how am I to capture these dragons? They surely won't listen to me."

"I thought you would ask, that this." The king said as he pulled a small orb shaped object from his pocket. "Get all three dragons and Eragon together then throw this at them. You'll know what to do from there."

"Yes my lord."

The king then raised his hand and summoned fifty men from outside the room. He then pointed a finger at the general and he vanished.

Seconds later, Hector and his men were in full view of Arya's tent.

"I'll handle this." Hector said as he walked towards the camp. He entered Arya's tent and raised his sword and prepared to strike. The elf screamed and raised a dagger, but it was too late. Hector slammed his sword into the elf's chest. The elf fell dead and Hector exited the tent. Unfortunately for him, the elf he killed wasn't Arya.

Hector ran towards his men and said, "Now for the rider."

Eragon had woken up and was rubbing Saphira's back gently. She was still asleep and Eragon smiled.

_She sure is cute when she sleeps. _Eragon thought to himself.

Eragon looked over the bedside and saw the green dragon looking up at him. He reached out his hand and pulled the dragon up on the bed.

_Your name is Athena, isn't it?_

_Yes._

_Well, if you're tired you can sleep here until Arya returns._

Athena smiled and snuggled up next to Eragon.

Eragon suddenly heard a noise outside. He looked up and saw Shruiken entering the tent.

_Good morning Eragon._

_Good morning Shruiken._

_How is Saphira?_

_She's better I think she'll be able to fly in a couple of days._

_That's good. _Shruiken said as he laid his head on the bedside.

"Looks like our work has been done for us." Hector said as he watched Shruiken enter the tent. "Now is when we strike."

Hector and a few men walked up to Saphira's tent. Hector grinned as he pulled the orb out that the king had given him. He rolled it under the tent flap and Shruiken noticed it.

_Eragon, watch out!_

It was too late. The orb expanded and engulfed the four. Eragon yelled but the orb blocked out sound so no one heard. Suddenly, what looked like black lightning shot from the inside of the orb and hit each one of them. All four fell unconscious and Hector smiled.

"That was easier than expected."

_Have you completed the task Hector? _The king's voice said from inside his head.

_Yes my lord._

_Well then, I will transport you and your men back here. Unfortunately, I cannot transport the orb back in this way. So, soon it will begin to be pulled by magic back towards Dras Leona. Don't attempt to stop it. Leave a note with the Varden, asking for surrender._

_I will my king._

Suddenly, the orb moved away with alarming speed across the plains. It soon vanished in the rising sun as Hector and his men vanished.

Well how was that? NOW REVIEW!!!!! ALL 2183 OF YOU!!! Also, I was wondering, if this happens to everyone. Every time I put a new chapter up less people read it. Is this common, or am I doing something wrong?


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Eragon or any of the characters in the book.

Eragon awoke early the next morning to find himself sitting on the cold hard floor a cell. He raised his head and saw that he was in a similar cell to the one he was in before. Eragon closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

_Wake up Eragon. _Shruiken's voice said in his head.

_Shruiken?_

_Yes, Athena is here too. You have to wake up the king will be here any minute. _

_Why?_

_He wants to force you to swear allegiance to him of course._

_Fine._

Eragon sat up and examined his prison again. He noticed Shruiken and Athena sitting on the opposite side of the room. They were chained and had muzzles on. Sure enough, the king and two guards entered the cell minutes after Shruiken had warned him.

_Come with me. _The king said with a smile.

_Where is Saphira?_

_You'll see her soon enough._

The two guards unchained Eragon from the wall and he stood up slowly. Reluctantly, he followed the king up the stairs. Shruiken had stood up and began to follow. Athena jumped onto his back and rode Shruiken up the stairs.

_Don't try anything. _Eragon told Shruiken.

_Aye._

Eragon was led into the king's throne room and was pushed down onto his knees. He looked around and saw Saphira chained to the side of his throne and he could tell she was unconscious. What scared him was when he saw her back. It had grown large and was swelling badly.

_If you don't let me heal her she'll be no use to you._

_Why do I need her, two dragons can mate and be able to defeat he Varden. _

Eragon had no answer to this. He only looked at Galbatorix with hatred in his eyes.

_Eragon you know I have the antidote. _He said evilly as he pulled out a bottle from his pocket.

_Then use it! _Eragon cried.

_You know, she will die if it doesn't get fixed soon. It will be a painful death. _

_Why don't you heal her? What do you have to lose?_

_Eragon, swear to me and I'll heal her. What do you say?_

_I'll never join you!_

_Just like your foolish brother. _

Galbatorix pointed his hand at Saphira and he saw her body begin to twitch.

_Join me._

_No, I won't!_

_I gave you a chance. _Galbatorix said as he raised the power of his torturing spell. Saphira was now awake and rolling on the floor in agony.

_Eragon… I can't hold on much longer. _Saphira said in his mind.

_I'll have to join him._

_No! Eragon don't!_

_I won't lose you Saphira._

_Eragon!_

Eragon seemed to have made up his mind though. He looked at Galbatorix and said in the ancient language. _I will join you and serve the Empire._

_Very good, you have made the right decision Eragon. _The king said as he through the bottle to Eragon. He caught it and ran over to Saphira. He poured the antidote on her back and it was healed. Instead of thanks, Saphira pounced on him and pinned him down.

_Eragon, how could you! Why did you give in?_

_I won't lose you Saphira._

_You have become too attached to me Eragon! You should have let me go!_

Galbatorix laughed at Eragon as he was trying to apologize to Saphira.

_Men, show Eragon and his trio of dragons to there room._

Two soldiers unchained the dragons and led them upstairs to a room on the highest tower. They left the four in the room alone and left. There was a large window that a dragon could fit through surrounding the entire room. It was a large room that was several hundreds of feet above Dras Leona. Shruiken jumped onto one of the dragon sized beds and curled up.

_You know, this is a lot better than I remember, being in the king's service that is. _Shruiken said.

Saphira was still staring at Eragon with anger in her eyes. She suddenly jumped and knocked Eragon onto the bed. She held him down and growled.

_I'll never forgive you for this Eragon. _Saphira said.

_What have done to anger you? _Eragon asked with a smile.

This made Saphira very angry. _You joined the king!_

_This is too strange, last time I was in the king's service I felt all restricted. Now I feel as free as ever._

_That's because I never joined the king. _Eragon said to his dragons with a smirk.

_What? _Both dragons asked in unison.

_I said I would join him, I never said when. So just pretend to do anything he asks._

_Oh Eragon! _Saphira yelled in surprise. _I love you! _

_That was clever. _Shruiken said as Saphira nuzzled Eragon fiercely.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters.

Eragon slowly woke up the next morning to find that Saphira had curled around him and her head was resting in his lap. He smiled and scratched her snout gently. Eragon looked up and saw Shruiken asleep with Athena resting on his back.

_Eragon come to the throne room now._

Eragon thought a moment before answering. _Yes my lord._

_Saphira Shruiken, time to wake up. The king wants to see us. _

Saphira slowly stood up and rolled of the bed. Shruiken woke up suddenly and jumped out of the other bed.

_Now listen you two, remember to address the king as if he was your master._

_Yes little one. _Saphira said as she picked Eragon up in between her lips. She then dropped him onto her back.

_I don't think I'll need a ride Saphira. _Eragon chuckled.

_Yes you do._

_Fine._

Saphira flew down the stairs and into a hallway. Shruiken followed with Athena still on his back. The two dragons flew into the throne room and landed before the king.

_You're late. _The king said harshly.

_Sorry we-_

Galbatorix cut him off and pointed a finger at him. Eragon felt his body lift into the air. The king then pointed at a nearby window and Eragon flew towards it. He smashed through it and hurtled down towards the ground.

Saphira made a jester to follow but Shruiken intervened.

_Don't move until he instructs you. _

_Go and get your rider you pathetic excuse for a dragon. _The king snapped at Saphira.

Saphira flew through the window and followed Eragon. She was barely able to catch him before he hit the ground. Saphira flew through the smashed window and landed.

_Now, I have something to tell you. In order for me to open the Vault of Souls I need four dragons. Four different claws must be pushed down at the same time for the door to open._

_Well how will you accomplish that master? _Eragon asked. _There are only three dragons left._

_That's what I wanted to talk to you about Eragon. There is a way to turn an individual into a dragon but it requires a lot of magic. _

_What can I do to help?_

_Eragon I am an understanding man, I'll give you two choices. I can either turn my general Hector into the dragon, or I can do it to you. Which do you prefer?_

_I think that's up to Saphira. She'll probably be the one to mate with whom ever it is._

_Very well, Saphira who do you prefer? _The king asked.

_Eragon! _She answered quickly. This made Eragon very nervous. He felt she had answered that question too fast.

_As you wish. Magicians! _

Several hundred of the king's best magicians entered the room. They surrounded Eragon and raised their hands. The king soon followed and began to speak in the ancient language. Eragon felt his insides tingle and began to worry. Suddenly, it felt like fire had entered his body and he fell unconscious. Suddenly as Eragon fell, a large fire surrounded him and he was engulfed in the flames.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried as she tried to get at him. Shruiken continued to hold her back and wouldn't let her get close to the fire surrounding Eragon. After several minutes the fire subsided and instead of the rider Saphira knew. A large black dragon lay on the floor. He stood up slowly and turned around. Eragon inspected his new body in awe and looked at Saphira. Instead of being surprised she was staring longingly at him.

_What do you think? _He asked Saphira.

_You are a handsome dragon. _Saphira said as she approached him and nuzzled him on the underside of his snout.

Now, I was happy with the number of review in the last chapter and I hope it continues. It had better… Anyway, I have posted a poll in my profile and I would like YOU to take a look at it.


	20. Chapter 20

"Very good, now you two," The king said as he pointed at Shruiken and Saphira. "Need to teach him how to fly, fight, and breathe fire or he'll be no use to me.

_Yes master. _Shruiken said with a bow. _Let's go you two._

Eragon and Saphira followed Shruiken towards the fort's entrance. Shruiken jumped into the air and took flight. He looked down and seemed to be satisfied.

_See how I did that Eragon? _

Eragon was trying to watch but was distracted by Saphira who had picked up an interest in his tail. She began batting it around while Eragon was trying to keep it away from her.

_Saphira you can play with your mate later. _Shruiken said with a chuckle as he landed.

_Mate! _Eragon yelled. He now knew how Glaedr felt when Saphira was doing this.

_Will you try now?_

_Sure, I'll try._ Eragon said as he thought about what Shruiken had just shown him. He jumped into the air and flapped his wings. To his amazement, he began to lift into the air.

_I'm doing it!_

_Very good, now land. _Shruiken said.

Eragon turned and sped towards the ground. He pulled up right before he hit the ground and landed perfectly.

_Well that went easier than expected, now for fighting. Saphira I need you for this._

_Why?_

_Eragon needs someone to practice against._

_Fine. _Saphira said before lunging at Eragon. He yelped in surprise and was barely able to avoid her smashing into him. As soon as she stopped she lunged again. This time Eragon wasn't so lucky. Saphira tackled him and attempted to pin him. Eragon reacted quickly and knocked Saphira off balance with his tail. She fell and Eragon pounced on her. He stood over her and put a claw to her neck.

_Dead. _He said with pride.

_I want a rematch! _Saphira cried.

They continued fighting for hours and the sun began to set.

_Alright you two, let's go in._

Saphira and Eragon reluctantly followed the larger dragon inside. They followed Shruiken upstairs into the room. Shruiken hopped onto the bed and Athena slid off his back. The hatchling looked over at Saphira curiously and began attempting to pronounce her name.

_Saphy!_

Eragon and Shruiken laughed while Saphira looked embarrassed.

_It's Saphira! _She said loudly.

_Saphy! Saphy! _

Eragon laughed harder and Saphira began to growl. She knocked him onto the bed and pinned him. _Do something! _She yelled.

_What do you want me to do Saphy? _Eragon said while laughing. This angered Saphira further and she growled in a deeper tone. _It isn't funny!_

_Yes it is!_

_Just you wait. _Saphira said calmly.

_Fine I'm tired anyway. _Eragon said as her curled up in the center of the bed. Eragon looked over to see Shruiken already asleep. He stretched out a little bit and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt a warm presence next to his side. He looked to see Saphira snuggled up next to him with her eyes closed. He sighed and laid his wing over her. He put his snout next to hers and went to sleep.

A few hours later Shruiken burst back into the room after getting a drink. He saw Eragon and Saphira curled up together. _Eragon Saphira, wake up! The king knows what you've done!_

_What! _A very sleepy Eragon yelled.

_We must leave at once!_

Eragon jumped off the bed and Saphira soon followed. Saphira looked disappointed and picked up Eragon's tail in her mouth. She laid her head on the bed and looked up at him innocently.

_Not now Saphira. _He said quietly.

Saphira reluctantly dropped his tail and sighed. Shruiken picked up the hatchling and smashed through the window overlooking Dras Leona. Eragon and Saphira followed soon after. Eragon heard yelling below and arrows began flying at them. Luckily, none of the four were hit and they soon were out of range.

_Shruiken can we slow down now, we are out of range. _Saphira asked. It was apparent that her wings were tired and she needed rest.

_Wait a few more minutes._

Unfortunately for her, Shruiken didn't slow down for hours. He continued to fly until he saw the Varden camp below. The three dragons landed and saw elves running towards them.

Instead of a greeting, chained were wrapped tightly around them and they all fell.

_What are you doing? _Saphira cried as Arya approached.

_We have to make sure you're not serving the king._

Well that's chapter 20. Please review and expect an update soon. Don't forget to check out my poll which is viewable on my profile.


	21. Chapter 21

_Arya, Saphy's not working for the king. _Athena said.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Fine, I guess we can let them go._

"Guards, release them."

"What? They could be under the king's control!" A nearby elf said in concern.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything."

"As you wish." Another elf said as they began to untie their bounds. The dragons were soon released and began to stretch their wings.

_Thank you Arya. _Saphira said.

Arya looked around and noticed Eragon was missing. A worried expression crossed her face and she looked nervous.

_Saphira, where is Eragon?_

_Here I am. _Eragon said as he looked at her.

_Eragon! What happened? _She exclaimed.

_I'll explain later._

Shruiken began to explain what had happened while the other elves listened closely. Meanwhile, Saphira walked over to Eragon and rubbed against him. Eragon returned the jester by growling affectionately and nuzzling her. He then laid his wing over the dragoness and lay down. Saphira snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

_Oh Eragon, Roran is alive._

_What? How?_

_We don't know, he just got up one day and seemed confused. He is here actually do you want to see him?_

_No, I'll wait till morning. Can Saphira and I go rest?_

_I guess so, but don't sleep in, we march on Dras Leona tomorrow._

Eragon stood up and Saphira followed him back to the tent that they had stayed in previously. Eragon strode through the entrance and jumped on the bed. Saphira followed and snuggled into his side.

_Eragon, _Saphira began. _I want to leave here._

_Why?_

_I want to live alone with you. _

_I wish that too. I know, after the battle tomorrow let's leave this place. We can live in harmony forever and never have to worry about being attacked. Would you like that?_

_Yes, but where will we go? If the Varden falls, we'll have no where that is safe. _

_We'll go to the far mountains behind Dras Leona. I've heard of a place where there is a shrine. No one lives there and there is a lake and forests and plenty of meat. It would be perfect. Only the elves know the entrance and the Empire couldn't reach us._

_That sounds perfect. Where will we nest? _

_We can take things from the city during the attack. We'll take potions and antidotes incase one of us is hurt somehow. We can take luxurious things to build our nest and no one could hurt us. If the Varden is victorious we don't have to worry about it. We can live alone in the spine or something. _

_I love you Eragon._

_As do I Saphira._

Saphira began humming and curled up in Eragon's side while he laid his wing over her. Together they slept, for come tomorrow they could finally be happy.

Will their plan work? Will they be killed in battle? Only time will tell.


	22. Chapter 22

Eragon woke up late the next morning to find his future mate nestled beside him. He smiled and nuzzled her on the neck. Her eyes opened slowly and she glanced up at him with a worried expression on her face.

_Is it time._

_Yes my dear._

Saphira stood up slowly and hopped off the bed. Eragon poked his head through the tent flap and gasped. All of the tents were gone and all that was left was a blanket tied to the ground which seemed to be covering something up. Saphira squeezed her head through the tent opening beside Eragon to see what he was looking at.

_Where is everybody?_

_I don't know. _Eragon answered in a puzzled tone. _Let's go see what's under that blanket._

Eragon strode over to the blanket and pulled on the ropes holding it down. Saphira walked behind him and began to nibble on his tail. Eragon started to chuckle as his tail began to tickle. He turned around to get at her but she simply mocked his movements and he couldn't reach her.

_Saphira! _Eragon cried while laughing. _Stop!_

She ignored his pleas for several minutes and then let go.

_Now can we see what is under there? _Eragon asked while still chuckling.

_Sure._

Eragon pulled the blanket of to reveal a huge rock with a piece of paper on top.

_A note! _Saphira exclaimed. _Read it Eragon!_

Eragon looked at it and read it to Saphira.

Dear Eragon and Saphira,

Shruiken has told us about you already and we don't want to risk either of you being killed. Our troop left as soon as you were asleep and when you read this the battle will have already begun. I am advising you not to fight but if you must there might still be time.

Arya

Eragon read the note over again before telling Saphira. Eragon was confused he thought that they wanted him and Saphira to fight.

_Do you want to go? _Eragon asked her curiously.

_I'll feel guilty if we don't. But let's fly high over the battle and see if we're needed. If we are we shall fight, if not we shall fly over into the valley. _Saphira explained before taking off into the sky. Eragon followed her a few seconds later. Once they got high enough, they could see Dras Leona in flames. The two dragons sped up and reached the city in minutes. Eragon could see Shruiken scorching the enemy troops as he flew over the stronghold.

_Let's kill Galbatorix and get this over with. _Saphira said simply. Eragon dived and smashed through a window and saw that he was in the main hallway. Saphira followed and landed beside him. Eragon glanced up and saw an archer pointing his bow at Saphira.

_Saphira! _Eragon yelled as he dove towards her. She didn't look in time as the arrow flew through the air towards her. Eragon stretched out his neck and the arrow hit him in the side.

_Eragon! _Saphira roared as she torched the archer. She ran over to him and pulled the arrow out. She then put her head over the wound to stop the bleeding. When she looked up she saw the king approaching and growled defensively. She stood up and pulled back her upper lip to expose sharp teeth. The king smiled and pointed a finger at Saphira. She suddenly felt pain erupt throughout her body. She roared in agony and fell down. The king pointed at both of them next and chains coiled tightly around their body.

"Now you're mine." Galbatorix said with a smile.

Suddenly, Shruiken burst through what was left of the window Eragon and Saphira had entered through and landed in front of them. He roared and swung his tail around in a whip-like fashion. His tail collided with Galbatorix and he was thrown into and nearby column. Arya dismounted him and tied up the king. She then went over to the two dragons and healed their wounds quickly. They stood up and looked at her,

"Eragon if you wish to be turned back from a dragon I can do it." Arya said as she stared at him.

"No, I wish to remain this way." Eragon replied as he nuzzled Saphira.

"That's what I thought." Arya said with a chuckle. "Now, I expect you two to bring back the dragon race."

"That won't be a problem." Saphira said as she nipped on Eragon's wing affectionately.

"Let's go Saphira." Eragon said as he looked back at her.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me Eragon!" Saphira cried as she shot out into the sky.

"Goodbye Arya, Shruiken." Eragon said as he took off after Saphira.

"Goodbye Eragon!" Arya said as she watched the black dragon take off after his mate. "Now for you." She said as she looked at the king.

Arya was stunned at what she saw. Galbatorix's face had become pale and his skin had become gray and he had a shadowy look to him. He had become a shade.

_But how? _Arya thought in her mind.

_Too late elf. I will make sure that those two love birds will never have peace if it is the last thing I do!_

Suddenly, he vanished and Arya gasped.

"Eragon!" She cried out but knew he was too far away for her to hear her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 continued

Arya looked around to see where the king had gone and saw him as he appeared behind Shruiken,

_Watch out Shruiken! _Arya cried, but it was to late. Galbatorix pointed at him and Athena and a cage suddenly appeared around them. Shruiken roared and suddenly vanished along with the king. Arya stood standing for a few seconds until she ran off to get help.

Shruiken awoke a few hours later to see the last person he wanted to see, the king. Shruiken roared and lashed out at him, only to be caught be a chain that held him to the wall.

_Welcome back Shruiken. _Galbatorix said as he raised his hand. He pointed at Shruiken and the dragon roared in pain as he felt himself being bonded to the king again. Shruiken had never felt this much pain in his life his whole body was filled with hate and rage. He roared louder and felt his blood being to boil and his bones breaking. His blood began spilling onto the ground and his skull was on fire. Then suddenly it stopped. Shruiken collapsed and felt the king's presence in his thoughts again. He roared in frustration as the king's laughter echoed throughout his mind.

_You will remain here until I return from getting Saphira and Eragon._ The king said cruelly as he vanished.

Chapter 23 

Saphira landed outside a cave inside the large valley that was their new home. She walked to the back of the cave and sat down. Eragon followed and nuzzled her gently on the snout.

_Eragon, there is something I need to tell you. _The dragoness said shyly.

_What is it? _Eragon asked curiously.

_Eragon… I'm… I'm… _But the shadow of someone entering the cave stopped her.

Eragon turned and saw the ghostly form of the king walking towards them.

Eragon growled deeply and shot fire at him. Galbatorix raised his hand and waved the fire away. He then pointed at Saphira and she shrieked in agony. Eragon roared and charged at the king. The king then pointed at Eragon and he too cried out in pain. The king and the two dragons vanished and Eragon fell unconscious.

Eragon awoke to find himself chained and a muzzle fitted over his mouth. He attempted to stand but soon realized that the chains holding him were far too tight to allow him to do this.

_It is about time you woke up. _The king's voice said in his head. _We are leaving for the vault tomorrow. _

_You're not controlling me?_

_No, but I will cause you some mental pain before I force you to join me. _

Eragon looked over and saw Saphira lying down a few yards away. Galbatorix pointed a cruel finger at her and she shrieked in agony.

_Saphira!_

She continued rolling around on the floor crying in pain.

_Eragon! Please help! _She screamed as her eyes began to water. Eragon struggled to get to her but couldn't reach her. Saphira continued to scream as her bones began to break and protrude from her body. Her blood soaked the floor and she let out a roar. Shruiken suddenly appeared at the staircase and walked over to the king.

_I'll take her from here. _He said as he lifted up the torn body of Saphira. He walked out of the room with her limp body and disappeared.

_Make your choice Eragon, join me or lose her. It's you decision. Now choose!_

_I'll never join you!_

_Fine, do it Shruiken. _

Eragon her Saphira roar and then silence filled the room.

_You've chosen poorly Eragon._

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Is Saphira dead? Review or she will be!


	24. A new Saphira

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon woke up early the next morning when he heard voices outside of his cell. He raised his head and sighed.

"Get up." The king's voice demanded as soon as he was in earshot.

_Where's Saphira?_ Eragon asked as soon as his chains were removed.

Galbatorix snickered before answering. "I'm afraid she has left us. It was slow and painful of course."

Eragon roared and lashed out at Galbatorix only to be blocked by Shruiken.

_Why? You need four dragons to open the vault._

"I have four dragons. I have you, Shruiken, Athena, and…" The king's voice trailed off before saying his next words. "Saphira."

Eragon cocked his head and stared at the king._ You said she was dead._

"Your Saphira died last night, my Saphira answers only to me."

_Your Saphira? _

"Yes, now come Saphira."

Suddenly, an enormous roar was heard and a lack dragon flew into the cell and landed beside the king. She had blazing red eyes and torn black wings. The underside of her neck all the way to the edge of her tail her red scales. Eragon noticed a strange collar like device around hers and Shruiken's necks.

_What is that_ _around their necks?_

_As long as they are wearing those, I can control them and punish them if they ever betray me. They can never be removed. Oh don't be jealous you'll be getting one soon. Before we go to the vault I need all four of you here. Athena, come here at once. _

Eragon looked at the door and saw a much larger Athena entering the cell. She too had a collar around her neck. Athena walked over to Shruiken and snuggled into his side. Eragon couldn't help but smile at them. Galbatorix grinned and walked over to Eragon and fastened one of the collars onto him before he noticed. Eragon roared and tried to rip it off to no avail.

_Now, let me show you what happens when you disobey me. You may do it if you wish Saphira._

_Yes master. _The dragoness responded.

Eragon recognized that voice anywhere. It was Saphira. She walked over to him and touched his collar. Eragon roared as pain erupted throughout his neck. He fell down and cringed in pain, begging for it to stop. Eragon looked up and saw Saphira snickering. He used all of his energy to reach towards her. He grabbed onto the collar around her neck, he pulled as hard as she could and felt it start to loosen.

_Eragon, no! _ He heard the king yell.

_Eragon… help…_A faint voice uttered in his mind. It was Saphira. Eragon knew he could free her if he could just get the collar off. Eragon felt pain sear across his body again as the king punished him. This time Galbatorix kept it up for several minutes before stopping.

"Now, if I didn't need you, you would be dead right now."

Saphira had gotten back to her feet and was glaring at Eragon.

"Now, let's be off."

Eragon suddenly felt himself lift into the air and the room began to spin. The next thing he knew, he was standing I front of a large bolder.

_This is the vault of souls?_

_-_

_--_

_-_

_-_

_--_

_-_

Please Review or PM, I am suffering from very mild writers block and don't know exactly how to end the story, I am open to suggestions!


	25. Eggs!

"Yes it is not put your claw on it, all of you."

The dragons reluctantly placed their claws on it.

_What do you want in the vault? _Eragon asked curiously.

_The vault contains all the souls of everyone who has ever died. Which means all of the people that have been killed in battle can be brought back to this world. So I'll have my army back._

_Everyone's souls are here?_

_Yes._

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and the rock split in two, revealing a doorway.

"Come with me." Galbatorix said with a grin on his face. He stepped through the large archway and disappeared. Saphira followed, then Shruiken and Athena and Eragon came last..

_You do know what just happened Eragon?_ Shruiken asked while trying to block the king out.

_What?_

_These things around our necks, they don't work in here._

_Really? I'll tell Saphi- _But Shruiken cut him off.

No! She'll tell the king! Galbatorix wasn't lying, she can't be turned back. Only death can free her.

Dread filled Eragon's heart.

_How will we stop the king? _Said Eragon, trying to change the subject.

_He cannot be killed. However, his men hated him, they'll never join him. As soon as he calls them, they'll trap him here forever._

_What about us?_

_We should be able to escape as soon as they get him we'll make a run for it._

Galbatorix stopped walking after a few minutes and looked around the dark area.

My friends, allies, and soldiers come with me and we can finish what we started! 

Suddenly, several thousands of ghostly men appeared and surrounded the group.

"What makes you think we'll join you?" A man asked.

"You forced us to serve you!" Yelled another.

"You swore to me! You have no choice!" Cried Galbatorix.

"We'll never join you! We are no longer bounded to you!"

"You shall never leave this place!" Yelled another voice.

The men began to close in around the group. Shruiken roared and lay his wing protectively over Athena.

"No!" Galbatorix cried.

Eragon closed his eyes and braced for the men to come slamming into him, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the men charging through his body towards the king.

"Help Saphira!" The king cried. When he saw she wasn't coming he yelled and shot a spell at her. Saphira wasn't able to avoid it and was pulled into the mess that was the mass of men trying to kill the king. She tried to stop herself but couldn't. Eragon ran over towards her but was caught be Shruiken.

_It's too late Eragon, they'll take you too._

_Saphira!_

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the ground and the king was dragged into it.

"No!" He yelled before it swallowed him. A giant burst of fire suddenly emitted from the hands of the magicians surrounding the king and Saphira. Eragon couldn't see anything until it was all over. The king was gone along with all the people and Saphira.

_Saphira! _He cried as he ran to the spot that he had seen her last. _No._

_Eragon, it's too late, she's dead._

The trio sat in silence for several minutes until Eragon fell down onto the ground in tears. Shruiken and Athena walked over to him and lay down next to him.

_It's okay Eragon._

_No it isn't!_

Eragon sobbed for several more minutes before stopping. He looked around at Shruiken before saying: _I want to leave now._

_As you wish Eragon._

As the dragons turned to leave a ghostly figure appeared.

Eragon turned to see who it was and recognized it at once.

_Brom!_

_Yes Eragon, it is_ _I_.

Suddenly, another much larger figure appeared.

Eragon, this is my Saphira.

_You look just like I imagined you. _Saphira said to Eragon.

_You look just like my Saphira. _Eragon replied to her.

_I see you have been busy. You've changed a lot._

It's kind of hard not to notice.

_Eragon, are you Saphira's mate?_

_Well, I was._

_I have to tell you this fast for I cannot hold this form for much longer. For your efforts in defeating the king, we have decided to reward you._

_How can you reward me? _Eragon asked curiously.

You can have one thing, anything you want.

_Anything?_

_Yes anything._

_Then I want Saphira back._

That is what I thought you would ask for.

Brom raised his arms and spoke in the ancient language. Suddenly, Saphira appeared on the floor in front of Eragon.

_Before I go I have a favor of you Eragon. _Brom's Saphira said.

What? 

_I want both of you, _She said to both Eragon and Shruiken, _to bring back the dragon race._

_We can take care of that. _Shruiken replied.

_Goodbye Eragon. _Brom said before disappearing.

Saphira looked up at Eragon and smiled.

I missed you little one.

As did I.

Eragon, I cannot stand.

Why not?

Eragon… I'm pregnant.

Eragon stood staring at her for several seconds. Really? Was all he could say..

Yes now can you please take me somewhere where I can lay our eggs?

Eragon we can use the nest we made. Shruiken said suddenly.

What nest? Saphira asked.

We have been building a nest in secret for this very moment. Eragon said with a smile.

Then lets go! She cried.

Eragon lifted her up under his belly and took off after Shruiken.

How far Shruiken? Saphira asked curiously.

Actually only a few minutes from here, it's in that mountain over there.

The dragons flew for several more minutes before landing. Eragon walked over to the large nest and laid Saphira in it.

How does it feel? Eragon asked curiously.

It's perfect! Saphira replied as she made herself comfortable. Then she began groaning and rolled on her side. Eragon, it's time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Awwwwww, a happy almost ending. This story is almost finished and I ccould use reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. The End?

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!

This will be the last chapter in this book.

Eragon walked over to Saphira and lay down next to her.

_Eragon, give me your arm._

Eragon held it out to her and she squeezed. He watched as she groaned and whined and tried to comfort her. To his amazement, a blue egg rolled out into the nest. Soon three more eggs were in the nest.

_How many Saphira?_

_One more. _She said with a grunt. The last egg rolled out into the nest soon after.

_Five! _Eragon exclaimed.

_Yes Eragon._

_Congratulations! _Athena said as she examined a nearby egg.

_Eragon, I am hungry._

_Oh! _He answered as he turned to leave. He was a father now he had duties to fulfill. Eragon took flight and flew out over the mountain to see if he could spot any deer. What he saw made him yelp. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of Kull warriors were marching towards the caves. Eragon dived and hid behind some brush as a scouting party approached. He sat quietly and could barely hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure they came this way?" One of the warriors asked another.

"Yes I saw them flying over the mountains. They are in one of the caves." Another one answered.

"Very good, once we capture the dragons we can take the eggs and give them to Gaul. He will raise them to fight for us and he shall rule this land just like he ruled all the others."

"What of the grown dragons?"

"They can either join us, or be killed. Now we must collect the eggs."

Eragon was in shock for several seconds before deciding what to do. He jumped from his hiding place and shot flames at the warriors. They screamed and shot arrows in random directions trying to figure out what had happened. Eragon avoided them and flew back towards the cave the others were in. He landed in the entrance and ran towards his mate.

_Saphira we have to leave now!_

_Why? I am comfortable here._

_Thousands of Kull warriors are heading in our direction. They seek to capture us and steal the eggs! _

_What?_

_We must leave now! They will be here in minutes! Can you fly?_

_What about our eggs Eragon?_

_We'll help carry them. _Shruiken and Athena answered in unison. They each picked up two and Eragon carried the last. Saphira stood up and stretched her wings. Suddenly Eragon fell silent. Several Kull warriors were blocking the exit of the cave. They have bows and were pointing them at him and the others.

"What have we here? Give us the eggs and we will spare your lives." The leader said.

Eragon made a move to stand in front of Saphira but was stopped by his next words.

"These arrows have poison on them. If one of them hits you, you will die a very slow and painful death. Now, give us the eggs."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

End Book 1. Review and tell me if you want book 2 or not!


End file.
